For Old Times Sake
by katieklaine27
Summary: Blaine is actually home for once and they all go to see Kurt's mom and it seems like Blaine has changed his ways.


Kurt and Blaine have been married for years now and have two children named Elizabeth Mae and Christopher Blaine. Lizzy is six and Chris is three. Elizabeth was named after Kurt's deceased mother who he loved very much and his daughter reminds him so much of her. Kurt has been a bit down lately since Blaine was never home due to his busy job schedule. Kurt understood that Blaine was famous but sometimes he just wanted his husband to be home for the little things that happen during the day. Bedtime for the kids was the toughest for Kurt. Lizzy always wants a story read to her but never by Kurt. She wants her papa to tell her stories. Her favorite is the one where the two princes fall in love at a private school in Ohio. Most nights she eventually cries herself to sleep in daddy's arms. Kurt sometimes takes the kids to his dad's house for a little extra help in caring for them. Burt tells the kids stories about Kurt's mother and those stories seem to put them to sleep as well as Blaine's stories do.

It was a Sunday and Blaine was home for once. Lizzy ran into her dads' bedroom like she does every morning expecting to only see Kurt. She gasped when she saw Blaine in the bed, holding Kurt tightly to him as he lay asleep. Kurt looked up and saw her and he smiled. Lizzy took that smile as a signal to jump onto her papa. She climbed up on the bed and squeezed herself in between her fathers'. Blaine groaned and slowly opened his eyes looking down at the little girl snuggled against his side. She smiled happily at him and he grew a smile on his face as well. He kissed her forehead and whispered "Good morning,"

"Morning, papa!"

Blaine sat up and got out of bed.

"Papa, don't go…" Lizzy frowned thinking he was leaving them again.

Blaine turned and picked her up, swinging her over his shoulders "You can come with me,"

Lizzy's face lit up again as she got carried out of the room and down the steps. Kurt watched before he got up and went to his son's room. "Chris?"

"Dada." He gurgled

"Hi buddy," Kurt smiled picking him up and rocking him gently.

Chris laid his head on Kurt's shoulder and put his thumb into his mouth. Kurt rubbed his back and took him downstairs to the kitchen where the rest of his family was. Blaine smiled at the sight of Chris slowly falling back asleep in his husband's arms. This is what he missed. He missed being able to see how great of a father Kurt was. And he missed Sunday morning breakfast and baking all afternoon and everything in between. Blaine wished he could be a stay at home dad too but his job wasn't as easy to manage at home like Kurt's was. Kurt put Chris on the couch in a pillow fort that Lizzy built for him and the three made pancakes for breakfast. Blaine had flour in his hair as did Lizzy and Kurt didn't seem too happy about that considering they put it in his hair too. Once they all ate, Kurt washed up Lizzy and Chris before washing up himself while Blaine cleaned the kitchen. Kurt came downstairs with a towel wrapped around his head, kissing Blaine's cheek, whispering "Your turn," He didn't mean for it to sound seductive but it did and it gave Blaine chills as he ran upstairs into the bathroom.

Kurt finished getting dressed and then helped his kids. Kurt was about to braid Lizzy's hair when Blaine walked in. "Can I do it?"

"You wanna braid her hair?" Kurt asked parting it for him.

He nodded sitting down next to Kurt and began to braid it very neatly. Kurt smiled watching as Blaine concentrated on his daughter's hair.

"Liz, do you want a bow?" She nodded slightly and watched Kurt pick up the bow box and show her. She pointed to a yellow one that matched her dress perfectly. Kurt smiled and kissed the top of her head as he gave it to Blaine to put in her hair. Lizzy turned and sat in Blaine's crisscrossed lap whispering "We're going to see Grammy today…"

Blaine smiled halfheartedly looking at Kurt as he nodded softly. Blaine looked back to his daughter and she had a tear rolling down her face. Blaine wiped it off with his thumb and hugged her tightly to him. "Papa?" Lizzy whispered

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Did you ever get to meet her?"

Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder, getting up to leave the room.

Blaine looked into Lizzy's blue watering eyes as he frowned. "No, I did not get to meet her…she died when daddy was very young."

"How young?"

Blaine bit his lip as he thought about it, "Eight, I believe."

Lizzy frowned "I'm almost eight,"

Blaine nodded "Yes, but that doesn't mean anything baby." Blaine wiped more of her tears and continued "Daddy's mom was sick when she died. You're not going to lose either of us, okay?"

Lizzy nodded wiping her own tears as she ran out of the room to find her daddy. Blaine sighed following her into Chris's room. "What happened?" Kurt asked picking her up

"I'm sorry," He said quickly as he walked out.

Kurt looked at his daughter and asked her again "What happened, angel?"

"I got sad because we were talking about Grammy and papa said I'd never lose any of you but what if he leaves soon like you said? It made me sad and I…I wanted you…"

"Oh," Kurt kissed her forehead and put her down "Can you go find papa for me?"

Lizzy wouldn't unwrap her arms from around Kurt's neck and he sighed picking her back up, taking Chris's hand. Chris walked slowly, making this difficult for Kurt. "Blaine?" He called out. He walked into his bedroom and saw Blaine wiping tears off his face. "Blaine, what's wrong?"

Blaine looked at Lizzy's sad face and turned to Kurt "I'm a terrible father,"

"Blainey, no…no you're not." Kurt frowned sitting on the bed next to him. Lizzy let go of Kurt and crawled into Blaine's lap, wrapping her arms around him.

Blaine frowned holding the little girl tightly to his body. "I'm sorry that I haven't been here…"

Kurt nodded "I know, baby…"

Blaine turned to face his husband. "I love you."

"I love you too," He smiled pecking his lips "Let's go…"

They all got in the car and drove to the cemetery to see Kurt's mom. Both the kids put their flowers on the grave and Lizzy touched the headstone after kissing her hand. Blaine smiled at her as she hid her face in Kurt's side. Kurt put an arm around her and Chris as Blaine got closer to the headstone, whispering "Thank you, Mrs. Hummel…"

"Thank you?" Kurt asked

Blaine looked back at him "She gave the world the most amazing man I have ever met and I get the honor of calling him mine." Kurt smiled looking down as a tear slid down his cheek. "And that man gave me the most amazing thing that I never thought would have ever been possible."

"And what is that?" Kurt asked, rubbing Lizzy's arm as she looked at Blaine.

"A family, a real one where everyone loves each other no matter what."

Kurt had tears streaming down his face as he let Lizzy take Chris and wrapped his arms around Blaine, kissing him all over his face. Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt. Kurt pulled away gently to look at the headstone. "Mom, you would love this man. He's amazing…and I really wish you could've met each other because I know both of you would have loved each other as much as I love both of you."

"I do love her, Kurt…I don't need to meet her to love her. I've already met her though you and our daughter. Your dad says she was exactly like you and Lizzy's just like her daddy." Kurt smiled uncontrollably again "Let's go home," Blaine whispered pulling him off the ground. Kurt picked up Chris and Blaine swung Lizzy over his shoulders as they walked to the car to go get dinner.

When they got home it was late and Chris had already fallen asleep. Kurt took Chris upstairs to his room and Blaine took Lizzy to hers. Blaine helped Liz put her pajamas on and took the bow out of her hair, leaving the braid in. She climbed into bed and Blaine sat on the end "Goodnight, beautiful."

"Papa, can you tell me the story about the princes?"

Blaine smiled "Oh of course!" Blaine made himself comfortable on the bed and looked into her sparkling eyes. "Oh those eyes…"

"What about my eyes?"

"They're just like daddy's,"

Lizzy smiled hugging her teddy bear to her chest waiting for Blaine to start the story.

"Once upon a time in a land not so far away there was a prince who went to a fancy smancy school in Ohio and one day while he was heading to his class he saw another prince walking down the stairs, looking lost. The prince asked him for help and he took the prince's hand and ran down the hallway where he then serenaded him with a Katy Perry song. The one prince was in love. The other was not. It took a while for the two princes to get together but when they did they were in love with each other. The two eventually married and started a family…"

"You changed it…"

"Did I? I'm sorry, princess."

"I liked it…but if they have a princess now wouldn't that make them kings?"

Blaine smiled "Yeah, Liz. They're kings now…"

Lizzy smiled mumbling "Goodnight, papa."

"Goodnight, Liz." Blaine kissed her forehead softly and turned out the light and met Kurt in the hall.

"Hello King Blaine,"

"King Kurt." Blaine smiled "You heard that," he blushed slightly

Kurt nodded slipping his hand into Blaine's. "I love you,"

Blaine smiled pecking his lips "I love you more."

Kurt raised an eyebrow challenging him "Prove it,"

Blaine smirked and lifted his husband into his arms, carrying him into their bedroom "Oh, you asked for it," Kurt giggled wrapping his legs and arms around the other man, kicking the door closed with his foot.


End file.
